


Me + U = Us

by Scarletamerica221



Category: SHINee, 花郞 | 화랑 | Hwarang (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baby Jeon Jungkook, Baby Kim Taehyung | V, CEO Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, CEO Kim Namjoon | RM, CEO Kim Seokjin | Jin, CEO Min Yoongi | Suga, Cute Kim Taehyung | V, Cute Park Jimin (BTS), Kid Jeon Jungkook, Kid Kim Taehyung | V, Kid Park Jimin (BTS), Kim Taehyung | V is a Sweetheart, M/M, Omega Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Park Jimin (BTS) is a Sweetheart, Single Parent Kim Namjoon | RM, Single Parent Kim Seokjin | Jin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletamerica221/pseuds/Scarletamerica221
Summary: You are my everything, everything that belongs to me is yours, I will forever love you to the end of my days.with these words spoken to someone else, before they said I do to each other.Shame people whispered He could have chosen a better Husband than him.I do he shouted with all my heart.
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Kudos: 24





	Me + U = Us

chapter 1: To, the cruel world, I have seen worse. 

* * *

the alpha and Omega universe 

points to understand the story better 

  * some Alphas discriminate against the Omega
  * arranged marriages are very common 
  * the Alpha and Omega females give birth to the offspring 
  * same-sex marriage is common 
  * Marriages are mostly done for political or economic benefit in the higher class society, Divorce or even a child born out of wedlock is seen as sign of defiance against the rules and the status of the family instantly decreases 
  * adoption is common

* * *




Namjoon's Pov 

" You have been a disgrace to our family, I do not want you to ever enter this house again" my Appa announced my elder sister Holding her ground she was in love and that gave her the courage to do what she had done. 

My Sister the pillar of the Kim household after Eomma, the Strong Alpha women who were married in the Park family the owners of the textile industries but she fell in love with a man the name I did not know or dared to ask my sister, he was an Omega guitarist, by the way, she spoke about him made me understand that they were deeply in love, the marriage with the Parks was broken resulting in a divorce the news about my sisters affair was now the news of the century, every news channel blasting the news like it was nobody's business. Appa and Eomma suffered the most the people passed taunt's, its social exclusion at it's best. 

My sister moved to America afraid of tainting my family, even more, I visited her often as I was studying there updating my Eomma on the condition even Appa sometimes, my sister was happy in her marriage and then the unthinkable happened, after the baby was born Eomma and Appa had come to America, the baby boy was cute, Appa and Eomma had forgiven my sister for her past fault's as me and Eomma decided to take care of the two weeks old baby who My appa named Kim Tae-Hyung, leaving my sister and brother-in-law to attend to go on a date, it was a distress call in the middle of the night, my nerves froze as the voice of a male came to the phone " is this Kim Namjoon" "yes " I announced " your sister has been met with an accident, she is admitted along with her husband in the divine mercy hospital "

I ran taking Appa with me to the hospital, but we were too late, they both had died due to the impact of a truck T boning them for almost a mile. 

it was a collective decision to take Taehyung to Korea, as we sat in the plane, I looked at Taehyung, he would be mocked socially for who he was, an innocent baby not at fault. 

" We should put him for adoption, If we take him home we will not be spared by taunt's," Appa said not wanting to do it but knew that he had to do it to stay sane in the society or to be accepted. 

" We can't do that we are his family, he has a family" I defended 

" son, there is no other way, Taehyung has to go," Eomma said with a heavy heart 

" I will adopt him, no one has to know, He will be Kim-Taehyung, my son," I said holding myself up to the challenge that I had just brought upon myself, there was no way I was going to let him go knowing that he was my blood, the last thing I had to remember my sister by, society be damned. 

Kim SeokJin's Pov 

is it right to call it a mistake, or a miracle, I do not know, what I did was a mistake but the outcome was a Miracle, It was college the time when everyone drank a little lived a little, and in such a frenzy I made a mistake of sleeping with a random Alpha, a month later she came to me telling me that she was with child, being a nieve just ready to graduate their course man It was difficult for me to accept it, my parents decided to pay her the price she demanded for the silence, and we decided to live, the truth still poking me in the back of my head, when the time came she gave birth to a healthy baby boy, one look at him and everything went blank, he was my blood how was I to let him go, I made a decision I would adopt my baby boy, My parents decided it was best to do so, it was to get out of the society looking down on us as if in fact they did not know what was going on. 

we decided to name him Kim Jung-Kook 


End file.
